Ilusiones transparentes
by Fobia
Summary: One-shot despues de estar taaaanto tiempo ausente sin ninguna historia. Pareja y sumario sorpresa ;  lean y descubranlo!


Hola! Es tan extraño volver a FF... Hoy me dieron ganas de escribir algo y recorde que tenia una cuenta aqui :) Como andan despues de tanto tiempo?

Aqui les traigo un one shot medio raro. Espero que me dejen su opinion en este porque la verdad a mi no me termina de convencer xD;;

Los personajes NO-SON-MIOS.

Ilusiones transparentes.

El cuarto era oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Estos denotaban una amarga soledad que la consumia cada vez que admiraba ese colgante. No se la veia ni triste, ni enojada; solo estaba ahi, sola, queriendo olvidar algo que la atormentaba y que le prometia jamas irse.

Era el recuerdo de el.

Pero en eso, se escucha un fuerte golpe en su ventana, cosa que la hizo despegar de un salto y esconder el collar que tenia entre sus dedos. Luego corrio hasta la ventana y la abrio lentamente para que no hiciera ningun crujido.

Era el, y con el la visitaban todos sus recuerdos.

Una vez que el entro a su habitacion el chico la abrazo de la cintura. Ella no respiraba de la emocion; el no hablaba del dolor.

Era el, con todos sus recuerdos, con todo su amor.

Ella no pudo decir que no a tal gesto de cariño; lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miro con la mirada mas dulce, pero a su vez la mas triste con la que alguien jamas lo habia mirado antes. Ella miro al piso, el la tomo de la barbilla, llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas, y la beso timidamente como si pidiendole perdon por haber existido.

Era el, con todos sus recuerdos, con todo su amor, su inocencia...

El beso siguio hasta que ella no pudo mas. una lagrima termino separandolos. El comprendio, y miro a un costado de la alfombra violeta de su cuarto mientras ella soltaba lagrima tras lagrima en su pecho, sosteniendose de el como si se fuese a ir en cualquier segundo.

Era el, con todos sus recuerdos, con todo su amor, su inocencia, su comprension...

Cuando se calmo, abrio lentamente sus ojos, se solto del chico, lo miro con una mezcla de odio y cariño, y se fue a sentar a su cama. El a tal gesto solo agacho su cabeza, la siguio y trato de consolarla un poco mas con un abrazo, pero ella lo empujo.

Era el, con todos sus recuerdos, con todo su amor, su inocencia, su comprension, su odio.

La tension hizo que ella se levantara rapidamente para discutir con el. El trataba de apaciguar las cosas, pero era inevitable; se sabia lo que ocurriria, siempre sucedia lo mismo, pero el queria intentarlo. ¿Por que no podia? Sin embargo, no lo logro, y tuvo que marcharse tan rapido como habia venido, luciendo una palida y dolida expresion en sus facciones.

Ella con rabia lloro otra vez, viendolo irse, viendolo volver a empezar el mismo juego, la misma travesura de todos los dias...

Despues de todo, era el, con todos sus recuerdos, con todo su amor, su inocencia, su comprension, su odio, su todo que tanto la hacia embriagarse en su relacion extrafalaria e imaginaria, relacion que jamas saldria a la luz, relacion que siempre escondia lo peor de ambos por miedo al que diran, relacion que no podia ser, relacion cruel, fria, hermosa, dolorosa, increible...

Relacion que la hacia llorar cuando el llegaba de encarcelar a su familia, que la hacia odiarlo cuando en tal acto Frida le dba un beso en television felicitandolo, que hacia amarlo cuando el intentaba pedir perdon de la manera mas dulce que el pudiese conocer siendo un Rivera.

Era el, Manny Rivera, por supuesto. ¿Que podia esperar de una relacion clandestina, extraña y prohibida? A ella le gustaba, entonces ¿Por que no vivirla como lo que era en vez de como lo que ella siempre soño?

Al terminar de llorar tomo de nuevo el collar que habia escondido. Lo acaricio unos segundos y luego se fue a dormir con el en sus manos.

Era el, era ella, y ambos eran uno en la noche, y aunque doliese asi tendria que ser.

Asi tendria que ser...

Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosita dejen reviews porque este no me convencio tanto... n.n;;


End file.
